Around The Corner Of Your Eye Chapter 1
by Lizzie Potter
Summary: This story takes place in Harry’s 6th Year
1. Default Chapter

****

Around The Corner of Your Eye 

By: Lizzie Potter

Disclaimer: I own none of J. K.'s wonderful characters, or A*Teens song _Around The Corner Of Your Eye_.

~This story takes place in Harry's 6th Year~

Chapter # 1-Hopeless

It had been weeks since it happened, but Harry still felt the pain. He never thought it would happen. He never thought Ginny would leave him. They had gone steady all year; Harry had been in love. She was the first girl that ever said "I love you" to Harry. He was devastated, and extremely heartbroken. He knew he deserved it, for what he put her through. He never meant to hurt her, but then bad stuff happens. The reason she dumped him was that she saw Lavender kiss Harry. She wouldn't understand Harry hated that kiss -- that it meant nothing to him! She dumped him after a whole year; it was all over now. All summer Harry had sent her letters only to receive nothing in return. He couldn't wait to go to school, if only just to see her. 

He quietly whispered to himself, "Today you'll see her, and maybe she will even speak to you this year, although I highly doubt it."

It was amazing to think that Ron had actually believed him, and was still his friend. He couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione. He was nervous as he sat in the car and waited for Uncle Vernon to drop him off at platform nine and three-quarters. When they finally got there he got out and slowly walked onto the platform. He started walking to the part in the train where he and his friends sat every year. This year would be different, as they were all not getting along. He walked in and saw Ginny sitting next to Hermione, who had her arm around her. Before he got there, Lavender grabbed Harry and pulled him into her compartment in the train, leaving a hurt Ginny watching it happen.

"Hey Harry, how was your summer?" Lavender asked.

"I thought I told you last year that I want nothing to do with you, Lavender," Harry said.

"Oh, you're still mad at me for that, I see," said Lavender.

"Oh, and my summer was horrible thanks to you," Harry said.

"Harry, there you are," said Ron.

"Sorry Lavender, but Harry's needed in the other room," said Ron.

When they walked out, Harry said, "Thanks a lot Ron, I owe you one."

"The first step in getting my sister's trust back is staying away from Lavender," Ron explained to Harry.

"What makes you think I want her back?" Harry asked.

"Oh please, Harry you make it so obvious when you're in pain," said Ron.

"Fine, I admit it that was the worst summer of my life. I am so depressed from her dumping me," said Harry.

"Oh, poor Potter. He feels bad for being a bad boy," said Harry's worst enemy Draco.

"Ron, I don't think I want to turn around," Harry whispered to Ron.

"I agree, so how about we both do at once?" asked Ron.

They both turned around at once to face Draco and his gang.

"So, is Potter heartbroken from last year yet?" Draco said.

"Hey, I have a idea, Draco. How about we don't ruin each other's lives this year, 'cause I have enough problems already, not including you," said Harry.

"That only makes it more fun," said Draco.

"Can I help you boys?" said a voice Harry had not heard for three years.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry yelled.

"Hi, Harry," said Professor Lupin.

"It's about time you come back," said Harry.

"Maybe he can help you with your crisis, Harry," Ron joked.

"Shut up, Ron," demanded Harry.

"No, I'm sure I would love to hear it," Lupin smiled.

"No, you wouldn't," Harry said as he walked away.

"Oh, come on Harry! I was joking!" yelled Ron.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" Lupin asked.

"You don't even want to know, Professor," Ron said.

"I'll talk to him when we get to school, Ron," said Lupin.

"Good, 'cause I can't get through to him to move on," said Ron.

"So, who's the girl?" Lupin asked.

"I really don't want to discuss this with you, Professor. No offense, but I'm going with Harry on this one," said Ron.

"Okay, but if he needs to...,"

"Hey, I'm sure he would go to you with girl problems before Professor Dumbledore. He goes to Dumbledore for life threatening problems," Ron joked.

"I guess you're right," Lupin smiled.

~~~~~~

The train ride was worse than Harry's whole summer put together. Hermione didn't seem to be very eager to talk to Harry, and it was painful just to look at Ginny. Harry was relieved when they finally arrived at Hogwarts. He normally would have been so excited to be back at school, but this year was different . . . there was a part of him missing. He should have been happy to see Professor Lupin back, but he couldn't be. By the time he got to bed that night, he almost for a second wished that he were back at the Dursley's house instead of the place he had always loved. 

~~~~~~

Author's note: Hey, my name is Lizzie and this is my first story so I hope you enjoyed it. Also thanks a million to my beta reader Chrissy your the best!

  



	2. The Dance

Around The Corner of Your Eye 

By: Lizzie Potter

Disclaimer: I own none of J. K.'s wonderful characters, or A*Teens song _Around The Corner Of Your Eye_.

~This story takes place in Harry's 6th Year~

**__**

Chapter #2 The Dance

As the first week passed by Harry was so mad he hadn't had the nerve to talk to Ginny yet. His golden opportunity came the next day.

"Harry, guess what? There's a school dance coming up, only it's guys ask girls," groaned Ron.

"Just ask Hermione," said Harry.

"Well, I thought maybe you...," Ron started.

"I am taking Ginny," said Harry.

"You are?" questioned Ron.

"Well, I haven't asked her yet," said Harry, "but I am going to right now," he finished as Ginny walked into the common room.

"Good luck," smiled Ron.

"Hey Gin," said Harry.

"Harry, call me Ginny just like everyone else does, please," said Ginny.

"So, there's a dance coming up," said Harry.

"Harry Potter, you are the sickest boy I ever met! How can you have the nerve to ask me to the dance after what you did to me? I mean, aren't you taking Lavender?" Ginny yelled.

"I told you, that kiss meant nothing and I don't even like Lavender!" said Harry.

"It looked like you were more then friends," said Ginny.

"She's the one who kissed me!" said Harry.

"You know what's so funny, Harry? You didn't even try to pull away! I was there and you didn't even try!" Ginny said as she ran out of the room.

Harry sat down on the couch and then Ron said, "There's always Hermione yet."

"You take Hermione -- I'm not even going to the stupid dance," said Harry. With that, Harry walked out of the room almost in tears.

He went outside and decided to take a walk, when he found out more bad news.

"Harry Potter where the heck were you? What do you think, you're too good to have to practice?" said the captain of the quidditch team, Katie Bell.

"Quidditch! I am so sorry Katie, I forgot!" Harry got out through his almost in tears voice.

"Harry, is something wrong?" asked Katie.

"Why would anything be wrong?" asked Harry.

"Maybe the fact that you look like your ready to cry. I didn't mean to make you...," started Katie.

"Fine, what do I care? Tell the whole world for all I care! Ginny hates me!" yelled Harry.

By now, George and Fred had walked over, hearing their sister's name.

"Oh, I guess you...um,...found Harry?" said Fred.

"Look, just leave me alone, okay?" said Harry.

"Sorry, we can't do that, it's too dangerous," George joked. 

"Really, George. Harry's in pain and you're making jokes! I really thought you were smarter than that," said Katie.

"Sorry Harry," said George.

"I really don't care, Katie. They can make fun of me all they want, but I really need to be alone right now," said Harry.

"Okay, whatever you say Harry, but if you're not back by supper I'll come looking for you," said Katie.

"Sounds like a plan," said Harry, before he walked away.

He walked for a while before he realized he had walked in a circle, because he was back where he started. Finally, he sat down and everything that was built up inside him came out. Before he stopped crying, he fell asleep.

A little while later, he felt someone shaking him so he would wake up.

"Harry, wake up," the voice said.

"Huh," Harry said.

"It's just me, Professor Lupin," said Professor Lupin. "Katie said you were missing."

"I only went for a walk," Harry said, but then he figured out that Lupin must have saw that he had been crying.

"Harry, what happened?" Lupin asked.

Then Harry began to explain the whole Ginny situation to his professor.

"Well, you have quite the problem, don't you?" Lupin asked.

"Don't worry I figured out what to do. I just won't go to the dance," said Harry.

"Well, if you really think that will help...," said Lupin.

"Believe me, it is," said Harry, "Professor Lupin can I ask you something?" said Harry.

"Well, sure," said Lupin.

"Do you believe me?" asked Harry.

"About what?" said Lupin.

"That Lavender kissing me meant nothing to me," said Harry.

"Well if you say it didn't, then it didn't," said Lupin.

"Yeah, but do you believe me?" asked Harry.

"Of course I do. You would never do anything to hurt someone. That's one thing I have learned about you, Harry," said Lupin.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"For what?" Lupin asked.

"For believing me," said Harry, "when nobody else does."

Lizzie's Note: Hey guys! Hey I just want to thank Carrie for being my first reviewer! Thanks Carrie, and I hope you liked this story as much as the last. Oh, and next chapter we will find out if Harry goes to the dance...or not. Until then, I hope you liked this chapter!

Lizzie


	3. Elizabeth

Around The Corner of Your Eye 

By: Lizzie Potter

Disclaimer: I own none of J. K.'s wonderful characters, or A*Teens song _Around The Corner Of Your Eye_.

~This story takes place in Harry's 6th Year~

**__**

Chapter #3 Elizabeth

With the dance today, everyone around Hogwarts was going crazy getting ready for the dance, well _almost_ everyone.

"Harry, you have to go to the dance!" said Hermione.

"We can't make him go if he doesn't want to, Hermione," said Ron.

"Thank you for understanding, Ron," said Harry.

"Oh, I never said I understood, I just don't feel like arguing with you. Personally, I think you're acting stupid," said Ron.

"Well, what would you do if you were me?!" said Harry.

"I wouldn't have let her off so easily, she got her revenge and now it's time to show her that your life goes on without her," Ron started. "Right now she loves seeing you so miserable."

"Can we start tomorrow?" Harry groaned.

"I guess you've been through enough lately, so sure," said Ron.

***

Ron and Hermione went to the dance without Harry, hoping to have a good time. They were, until Ron saw Ginny there with another guy.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled.

"Yes, Ron, now that you've got everyone's attention," said Ginny.

"I really can't believe you, and you can't tell me that you don't wonder where Harry is," said Ron.

"Ron, can we take this conversation outside? Everyone is staring at us!" whispered Ginny.

"Oh, I get it. You're too embarrassed to let everyone know how mean you were to Harry. To think he's sitting back in the common room all alone because you can't forgive him!" yelled Ron.

By now Ginny was getting mad at her brother, "He's the one who kissed another girl!" she screamed.

"And he told you a million times that he hates Lavender!" yelled Ron.

Then Ron saw Lavender run out of the room crying.

"Now look what you did!" Ginny yelled.

"Look, guys I hate to break up this brother-sister bonding, but can you please take it somewhere else? Like my office right now!" said Professor Snape, who finally made his way through the crowd with Lupin following. 

"If you don't mind, I think they would be more comfortable talking to me," said Lupin.

"Fine," said Snape, then he walked away.

"Let's go guys," said Lupin. "Now, it sounds like Harry is involved, so Hermione would you get Harry and tell him to wait outside my office?"

"Sure," she said.

***

"Now, who wants to tell me what's going on?" asked Lupin.

"She's being a jerk to Harry!" said Ron.

"At least I fight my own battles!" said Ginny back.

"If he wasn't afraid to talk to you, he would be here!" yelled Ron.

"That's enough, you two," said Lupin. "Now, I think this is between Harry and Ginny, Ron, and you really shouldn't get involved."

"Exactly my opinion," said Ginny.

"And I think you should stop treating poor Harry the way you do," said Lupin, before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Lupin.

"Um, sir, Harry's gone," said Hermione.

"He's what?!" said Lupin.

"He's gone," said Hermione.

"You three stay here without killing each other while I find Harry," said Lupin.

***

(I'm being nice and not ending it right there :) )

"Sounds like you really got yourself a problem, Harry," said Harry's godfather Sirius Black. "You know that my answer is no, though," said Sirius.

"I don't want to go back, Sirius. I want to be with you!" said Harry.

"Well that's not possible right now, you have to understand that," said Sirius, "and you have to complete your education, Harry!"

"But that's not fair, Sirius!" said Harry.

"If someone found you with me, they would charge me with kidnapping you, Harry!" said Sirius.

"But I can tell them the truth. They'll believe me!" said Harry.

"The answer is still no, and if you want, I can talk to Remus about this," Sirius said.

"He already knows some parts, I came to you first because I thought you would be more understanding. He would go crazy," said Harry, then he stood up as if to walk away.

"Harry, you know I want you with me, but first it is too dangerous and second you have to complete school," said Sirius. "You may hate me now, but you'll thank me in the future."

"Thanks for nothing," said Harry.

"You can't run from your problems, Harry. You have to go face them," said Sirius. "I know you can do it, Harry. Everyone believes in you".

"Yeah, well, they shouldn't," said Harry, before walking away.

"Tell Remus I will be contacting him soon!" said Sirius.

As he made his way back to Hogwarts, he saw an unusual amount of people outside for a dance to be going on. Finally, he bumped into Ron.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Oh, everyone is trying to find Har....Harry! Where did you go?!" said Ron.

"I went to talk to Sirius," said Harry.

"Gosh, everyone was so worried about you!" said Ron.

"Professor Lupin, I found Harry!" yelled Ron.

"Harry, where on earth were you?" said Lupin.

"I went to talk to Sirius. Oh, he says he wants to talk to you," said Harry, before walking away.

"Wait, Harry," said Lupin. "Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you in his office."

"Great, now what did I do?" said Harry.

"Hey, it could be good news, Harry," said Katie Bell.

"You're talking to me?" asked Harry.

"Duh, Potter, get with it!" said Katie.

***

When Harry got to Professor Dumbledore's office, there was a surprise waiting for him.

"Um, sorry, am I interrupting something? 'Cause Professor Lupin sent me here," said Harry.

"No you're not, Harry, this is Elizabeth. She, well..., she is your sister," said Dumbledore.

"She what?!" Harry yelled.

"But I'm an only child," Harry said.

"Well, it turns out you're not anymore you see, since Elizabeth is your older sister. She's in her seventh year."

"Can you explain to me why I didn't find out until now?!" Harry said.

"Well, actually we just found out ourselves, Harry. She was staying at your grandparents house on the night your parents died. Since your grandparents also died that night, we just thought Elizabeth would have, too."

"So, where has she been?" asked Harry.

"Well, I was found by muggles and placed in a orphanage, Harry. Then, just like what happened to you, weird things starting happening to me, only I wasn't sent to Hogwarts. I was sent to a different school, until last year," explained Elizabeth.

"So how did you find out your a Potter how do you know!", said Harry.

"Well, I guess there was one person who knew who had been trying to find me for years to tell me, and well, they found me, and here I am, isn't it great?" said Elizabeth.

"No, it isn't great. Everyone knew I had a sister, even if they thought she died, and they didn't tell me. Now you just pop in my life, and well, I can't believe everyone lied to me!" yelled Harry.

"We thought it was best if...," started Dumbledore.

"Well, I guess you didn't think of everything for once," said Harry, before storming out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, you just have to understand he's sixteen and just found out he has a sister we never told him about, even if we thought she was dead. Just give him time," said Dumbledore.

*Meanwhile....

Harry kept walking until he reached the common room, stopping for nobody. When he got there, Ron was the first to ask him what was wrong.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"I'll tell you what happened, I just found out that I have a sister!" said Harry.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry we didn't tell you, everyone knew but we thought she was dead," cried Hermione.

"So, you two knew, too!" said Harry.

"Yes, we knew," said Ron.

"How could you keep this from me?" Harry said.

"Harry, you should be happy you have a sister," said Hermione.

"Yeah, now you're not alone anymore," said Ron.

"Gosh, Ron, even the Dursleys knew," said Harry.

"Harry, did you hear what we said?" asked Ron.

"You have a sister. You're not the only one left anymore," said Hermione.

Harry smiled, "I guess you're right."

"That's the Harry I know," yelled Ron.

"So, how about we go give this sister of yours a chance?" asked Hermione.

"Okay, but only if you guys come with me," pleaded Harry.

"Of course we will," Hermione and Ron said in unison.

Lizzie's Note: Hey sorry about the long wait, school has kept me away from the computer. Well this made up for it I think it was pretty long. 


End file.
